


holiday in avalon

by nsykdk



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, arthur's surprisingly not dense, arthur's white rose costume, basically merlin pulls all his tricks, hotel chaldea, low ponytail merlin, merlin being a huge flirt, merlin's Dreamlike Charisma with a capital D, no criticism accepted, overworking ceo arthur, room camelot, that's the best merlin, to get him and arthur A Room, travel agent merlin, you can guess what happens next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsykdk/pseuds/nsykdk
Summary: In which a certain travel agency named Avalon gains a new customer - by means of one 'extra special exclusive offer for handsome men named Arthur'.





	holiday in avalon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmikn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emmikn).



> This was made as a joke to celebrate [Hotel Chaldea's Room Camelot](https://www.ikepri25.com/chaldea/#roomDetail01) feat. Local Friendly ~~Dick Wizard~~ Grand Caster, but turned into a full AU somehow.
> 
> I intended to post this for [Emmi's](https://twitter.com/emmikn_) birthday but I wanted to ask permission first so it's (slightly) late - nevertheless! Behold! MerAsa! Finally!!

"You didn't tell me he was _hot_ ," is the first thing Arthur hears escaping those treacherous lips in a hushed whisper several volumes too loud.

Bedivere, standing beside the man dressed in a deep blue suit, stifles a smile as Arthur steps into the room.

"You must be the fabled Mister Pendragon," the man says, rising to greet him. He has long silver hair, tied low at his nape; silver hair that shimmers a rainbow of colours in the light. His eyes are a strange shade of violet that seems to glow. "Your secretary over here has been so kind as to tell me about you already, so there's no need to be shy. I'm Merlin, by the way, and this is my humble travel agency, Avalon."

"Just Arthur is fine," he replies, easing into a smile. When he takes the outstretched hand, the faintest scent of flowers drifts over. "Bedivere, my thanks for accompanying me today. You are free to go."

The door shuts behind Bedivere quietly, and immediately the sense of serenity fades away.

"Oh, now, that air of hostility won't do," Merlin says with a smile, all radiance and softness. "I take it your secretary hasn't told you why you're here?"

"No. Round Table does not require arrangements with a travel agency as of the present. We have no plans for expanding our business, nor do we require trips to see any of our business partners." Arthur runs a gloved hand through his hair, frowning. A Friday night spent working is not uncommon, but meetings so late in the week are...

"Then, allow me to explain..." Merlin turns the monitor of the computer beside him to face Arthur. "Your secretary sent this to me earlier in the week."

"An email?"

"That's right! He seems to be worried about you, so he wants you to take some time off work for a holiday," Merlin explains. There's something about the look on his face that throws Arthur off; perhaps his whimsical tone or lilting voice that speaks volumes. "You're not convinced, aren't you? Here, read this."

Somewhat to Arthur's surprise, the email reads exactly as he'd said. Merlin is smiling - or he thinks the man is, if the subtle curl of lips is a smile - when he looks back at him.

"Okay," Arthur says, finally, after a tense while. A holiday is somewhat unfamiliar to him; work is and has always been top priority. But- he can't just brush away Bedivere's concerns for him. "I will...consider this proposition, for Bedivere's sake."

"Good!" The man winks - he _winks_ \- as he turns the monitor back. It's so sudden that Arthur finds himself caught off guard. "Now...what sort of places...to?"

Flustered, Arthur composes himself, only to realise Merlin is at the end of a question. "Sorry. What was that?"

"Aww, I quite like that shade of red, _Arthur_." Merlin grins, sweet-faced and innocent, as a self-conscious Arthur presses hands to his face to find them slightly warm. "Well, what sort of places would you be interested in heading to? We have weekend trip packages perfect for the overworking CEO. Two-day cruises and quick plane getaways are immensely popular these days."

"Well- could we arrange something that doesn't...uh..." Arthur looks away, unsure how to continue without ruining more of his image. "I'm not good with...having free time. It would also-" he's sure his face is pink now, "-be nice to have a guide if that's the case."

"Then, we also have some special VR offers going on now too. I could even take you to Ancient Babylonia, or maybe...hmm, to the Age of Exploration, huh? How does feudal Japan sound?"

"Um-"

"Not very like you, I suppose? Well, I already knew what you'd like anyway!" Merlin looks slightly smug as he flips the monitor towards Arthur again. "Our partnered hotel is just an hour's drive away, and they're having a campaign currently! There's events all through the next weekend, including wine tasting, live entertainment, discount offers on restaurants..."

A large spread over the top of the website shows a stunning view of a lakeside from the comfort of a hotel room. Across the top, a large banner declaring '5th Anniversary Campaign!' in big bold letters catches the eye.

"What's more," Merlin continues, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear to reveal dangling pink earrings, "we've even arranged a date for you over the weekend, too. Your favourite secretary has even found a way to cover the costs."

It clicks. "So I've never had a choice in the beginning, is that right?"

Arthur sees a spark of triumph in Merlin's eyes as he leans in, resting his chin on delicate hands. "Bingo!"

The man has a vixen's eyes; Arthur realises. And with that smirk-

"Very well. I concede defeat." With a sigh, Arthur rolls back in his chair. He likes Merlin - or, at the very least, he's intrigued by what he'll pull out next. No doubt that the man is fishy, but...

"Fufu. Why not try our personalised holiday suite deals? They come with lakeside views and limited offers like-" here Merlin pauses, winking, "-our super secret, extra special exclusive one-time offer for handsome, overworking CEOs named Arthur."  
  


* * *

   
"Mister Pendragon? Just head up to the top floor, and head to the last door in the corridor on your right. Here's your key card."

The room is labelled _'Camelot'_ in gold, swirling letters. Arthur pauses outside for a moment, taking in the spotless cream carpets and the soft lighting, and swipes his card.

Light streams in from the large window that takes up the entire opposite wall, bathing the room decorated in regal blue and gold with brilliant light. Fluffy blue cushions pile on top of spotless white linen; brilliant purple flowers overflow from delicate glass vases on the bedside tables. A lush rug in shades of blue and lined in gold spreads over wooden floor, waiting for bare feet to sink into it.

"My, you look rather dashing in white, don't you?" A familiar voice approaches from behind, and Arthur turns to meet-

"Merlin. What are you doing here?"

The man is dressed in a deep blue suit, but the details are immediately forgotten when he opens his mouth. "Well, _I'm_ your super secret, extra special exclusive one-time pre-arranged date for this weekend!"

"What-" Arthur stops himself at the last possible moment, instead pinning on a smile as he holds the door open. "Come on in,  _Merlin_."

Merlin gracefully sweeps into the flower-scented room with the most angelic smile, settling himself on the nearest bed. "What shall we do first? There are activities all throughout the weekend, and we definitely can't skip the wine tasting tonight! The restaurants on the rooftop level are all five-star, and there's also a bar undergro _mmmph_ -!"

Minty. Huh- exactly the opposite of what Arthur imagined Merlin would taste like, but it cuts off the words like a hot knife through butter.

"I've got some words to have with you first, _Merlin_ ," Arthur mutters as Merlin's face slowly turns a shade of pink that is slightly too reminiscent of his earrings. "But firstly, what's the number for room service?"

**Author's Note:**

> Making both of them lose their cool is very interesting to write.  
> (Also this particular VR experience, as you may have deduced, is Rayshifting. It's perfectly safe.)
> 
> also if you want to fight me on high vs low ponytail merlin you are fully welcome to. *cracks knuckles* low pony is better


End file.
